Battle Royale: Retribution
by tigersndragons
Summary: Four years later, after the lingering effects of Battle Royale, Arthur Read and Francine Frensky, now 17, have come across a deal, a chance to team up and overthrow the lethal government of Alamania. However, the relationship between Arthur and Francine will be put to the test. Will they succeed and overthrow the evil leaders, or crumble to ashes? Credit to crazyforkpop for idea.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

Author's Notes

**OK, first of all, I wanna give a big thumbs up to crazyforkpop for allowing me to make a sequel of his awesome 'Battle Royale' story. He has come up with the great idea of mixing Battle Royale and Arthur, and I plan to follow up on this awesome story. Check out his stories, by typing his name in the search box!**

**Also, this is my first fanfic, so it might turn out a bit shabby at first. Anyways, flip to the next chapter, and enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Memories

**ALAMANIA, THE CITY OF LOGAN, circa 2009, December 4th.**

In the city of Logan, a 17-year old boy walked along the bustling streets of Logan, walking back to his shelter. No, it wasn't his home. This hell of an apartment wasn't his home. It was far from it. It was the only safe place he could get to.

It was bustling today in Logan, where everyone was rushing home after work, but the rush hour was a lot busier than his home in Elwood City. This was really the Big City life.

He couldn't rid memories of home. Somehow, he couldn't remember what home felt like. He often imagined himself, innocent, happy, and content, like he had been several years ago. He could remember his loving mother and father, his favourite dog, and had two little sisters at home, one who was thirteen, the other was ten.

The older sister was nine years old, last he saw her. She was always the one who always got on his nerves all the time, ever since she entered the world. However, the boy still missed her. He was constantly fighting with her, annoyed with her antics, always pissed about her tattling on his parents, yet again, he still missed her after not seeing her for, what, four years?

His younger sister was quite a mystery. He last saw his younger sister when she was six. She was quite the opposite of his other sister, being more quiet and less self-centered than her older sister. There was a common relationship between herself and nature. She just seemed to love being in the great outdoors somehow. He had missed her just as much as his older sister.

The boy's dog, whom he named Pal, was whom he missed the most, he trained him new tricks, fed him well, and treated him like another member of the family. He loved how Pal always was very playful around him, and he missed playing fetch with Pal and his favourite bone.

The boy kept remembering this for a long while, getting back to his shelter. Here he was, happy, and not a damn care in the world, and it was taken from him by one thing, something under the name of Battle Royale.

Battle Royale changed his entire life. A competition, where you were stranded on an island, and you were supposed to kill people. However, to the boy, these weren't just any 'people'. These were his friends, people that he knew from Kindergarten and above. A gruesome image popped into his head, his friends dying one by one until they all became rotting corpses lying in a forest, bodies possibly not being found.

Worse, his best friend, who was like a brother to him, died just as they were winning Battle Royale. It had struck him right in the heart, figuratively speaking.

But now, he couldn't get these images out of his head. As he stepped onto the elevator in his apartment slum, he tried to think about something else, but he still couldn't get these images out of his head.

The boy's name was Arthur Read.

* * *

**There it is, my first chapter in fanfiction experience! More to come!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Deal

**Here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**By the way, I can't believe that you guys actually liked this! I mean, it was my first fanfic and all, but, thanks for the support!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Deal

A weary Arthur unlocked the door to his apartment building, with his mind still swirling with memories.

"Hey, sweetie!" said his girlfriend, Francine, who gave him a slight kiss on the cheek. "How was work today?"

Francine had short brown hair with dark tan skin, Her eyes were a beautiful black. She'd always been a bit of a tomboy, and more aggressive than her appearance.

"As usual, Martha." said Arthur. He and Francine had to use fake names because they were on the run. Ever since Battle Royale, he and Francine were wanted for $1,000,000 for killing Mr. Ratburn, the guy who'd imprisoned them in the first place. Their new names were John and Martha Buster, but they referred to their real names in private.

"Anybody suspicious come up to you?" asked Francine. They were very security conscious, because there was a chance they'd get caught.

"Nope." replied Arthur. Then he suddenly got gloomier; "Fuck, I don't know how long we can keep running for. They're gonna catch us eventually."

"Come on, Arthur!" snapped Francine. "You know we're gonna get outta this stupid country sooner or later! Where's the confidence?" She often would be loud and very pinpoint on her ideas.

"Well... uh...," stuttered Arthur, "I don't know. I've been thinking about family..."

"Oh, so this about your family now?" said Francine. "Face it, Arthur, you probably won't see anyone from your family in a LONG TIME, but you're not alone. Think about the parents who lost their kids on that fateful day..."

She cuddled beside Arthur on the bed. "I'm scared, Arthur, I didn't know I could be this scared. I've tried to show everyone that I'm brave, but I can't. I never thought we'd end up like this."

Arthur patted her stomach and nodded sincerely.

* * *

_At first, there was Arthur, at five years old, playfully running around with his old friends, Buster, Alan, Francine; All of them._

_Then they heard something that sounded like a boom, and soon, they were running, fears in their eyes, panic in their hearts._

_The explosions kept trailing toward them, then, BEEP!_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! The alarm clock. It had all been a nightmare!

Arthur pounded the snooze button on the alarm clock, and got ready for work.

* * *

Arthur had a decent job, neither low paying nor high paying. It was lucky for a seventeen year old to be making much money as he did.

He worked an internship as a car salesman at the Crosswire Motors dealer in Logan. Here, in Alamania, everyone was forced to drive a Crosswire Motors car, under the laws of the Grand Father, also known as Pete Carleston. He wanted pride in car manufacturing in Alamania and wouldn't allow cars from US, Germany, Japan, or any other cars around the world.

Anyways, Arthur was busy on his shift in the dealership when a man walked in.

The man was wearing a black leather jacket, with sunglasses. He also seemed to be wearing a blue cap of the professional baseball team, the Logan Blue Jets. He was tall, but only a few inches taller than Arthur.

"Welcome to Crosswire Motors." said Arthur. It was mandatory to greet a customer going into the store. It made them feel welcome.

"What's up?" the man asked.

"Um..." Arthur curiously asked, "Can I help you with anything?"

"Nope, Just looking around." the man said in a panicky tone. He looked especially panicky when he saw the dealership manager, Mr. Hilton around.

The customer took five minutes and looked at the cars around the place, Then he slipped a note into Arthur's hand just as he was heading out.

Arthur read the note. It was scrawled, like the man was in a hurry, but he could easily make out the message on the note.

_'Meet me at the docks at 4:30.'_

There was no signature, so Arthur didn't know whether or not he could trust this man. Perhaps he had been discovered! He didn't know whether or not he should go to the docks. It was a common place where people had been reported missing, and it was common place for drug trades or crimes.

Arthur went from worried, to curious. He had his handy knife from Battle Royale in his pocket, so why not? He would be able to defend himself.

When he got out of work at 4:00, he grabbed his cellphone and dialed Francine.

"Hey Martha," Arthur said, "I'm gonna be a bit late."

"Why?" Francine replied worrily, "What the hell's going on?"

"Can't explain. Be back soon." Arthur quickly responded.

"Arth..." But it was too late. He hung up and started making his way to the docks.

It was very misty once he got to the docks, and not a boat was seen. He was looking for the mysterious man. He didn't know what to do, stay still, or keep moving.

Suddenly, Arthur felt someone behind him. Quietly, he reached in his pocket for his knife and turned, pointed it at the person behind him, ready to defend.

It was just the man from the dealership!

"Hey there." the man said. "I was the one who wanted to talk to you. I need your help."

"Oh, uh... ok." Arthur said, shoving his knife into his jeans pocket.

"Listen man, I'm Dan, and I think you're the only one who can help me!" the man said worriedly.

"My name is John Buster," said Arthur. He didn't wanna give away his true name.

"No you aren't." said Dan. "You're Arthur Read."

Arthur was shocked. He didn't know that somebody had guessed him out. Perhaps the makeover was too revealing.

"How... How...," stuttered Arthur, "did you know my name?" He thought that Dan working for the Grand Father.

"Battle Royale." Dan explained calmly. "I was one of the soldiers with Mr. Ratburn, but I was really a spy for the Rebellion."

"Wait," said Arthur, "The Rebellion?"

"I'll explain later. Let me finish." Dan said impatiently. "I was watching the whole thing. I saw you fight. I saw when you killed Mr. Ratburn. I saw when Buster died. **I saw everything.**"

Arthur listened patiently, then responded, "So what are you gonna do? Arrest me? Take me into Pete, have me hanged?"

Dan laughed. "No, silly. I'm not gonna do any of that. I wanted to give you an offer."

"OK. I'm all ears." said Arthur.

Dan explained, "I am the leader of The Rebellion. It's a group of people where we are fighting against Alamanian forces. We're eventually gonna fight Pete Carleston and take his place in the throne down. When I saw you, Francine, and Buster in Battle Royale, I wanted you guys to join. We would've had three if Buster hadn't died. I was tracking you down for the past four years."

Arthur nodded solemnly. "I think you should meet Francine."

"I will."

The two men slowly walked back to Arthur's apartment.

* * *

**GOVERNMENT HALL: CROWN CITY, ALAMANIA**

**December 5th, 2009**

Inside the City Hall, Pete Carleston was sitting in his office chair when an official came to his office with a file of papers.

"Sir." the official said. "We have no more leads on the Battle Royale victors! It's like they moved out of the country or disappeared, or something. The trail's gone cold."

Pete toyed with a pencil lying on his desk. "Well." he said calmly. "We must attack then."

"Sir, we can't just risk millions of innocent lives just for two..." the official stuttered.

"WE ATTACK AND THAT'S FINAL!" roared the Grand Father. "DO YOU NOT FUCKING UNDERSTAND?! WHO THE FUCK CARES ABOUT HUMANITY?"

"Right away... sir." The official stuttered, as he ran out of the office.

Pete slumped in his chair. "I'm gonna die before I can get my hands on those kids." he muttered.

* * *

**Sorry, that was a bit longer than I expected. As usual, more to come!**


	3. Chapter 3: Back at Home

Sorry about not releasing a chapter in a while. School's been hell. Here is a next chapter, and, as always, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Back at Home

_Several hours earlier:_

**ELWOOD CITY, ALAMANIA**

**December 5th, 2009**

It was a very foggy day when a girl had just woken up, still a bit drowsy.

But this was no ordinary girl. This was Dora Winifred Read, mainly known as D.W.

She was much taller now, and was now in the 8th Grade. Happy, kind, but a bit headstrong, unlike her previous self, who'd been really more bratty then when she was eight.

D.W. stepped off her bed, and started to get ready for school.

"Bark, bark." That was Pal, the family dog, and he was aging too.

"Pal, get off me," she laughed. D.W. had also gotten used to Pal, and even fed and played with him more than often.

"D.W! Kate!" yelled her dad from downstairs, "Come down here and eat breakfast! You're gonna be late!"

Kate Read was her nine year old sister, who was in the fourth grade. She was always kind and compassionate, and was usually quiet.

Kate and D.W. rushed downstairs and poured themselves a bowl of cereal, and ate. "Morning, Mom. Morning, Dad." said the two to their parents, Jane and David Read, who were sitting down in their chairs.

But not all of the time had the Read household been so cheery. They were still held down, and depressed, for that matter, after their eldest son, Arthur Read, went missing after Battle Royale occurred four years before. They were unsure if he was dead or alive at this point. No one had heard from him since.

Truthfully, even though she thought Arthur was a jerk quite a few times, she actually missed seeing him. It was really more depressing that Arthur wasn't home.

"Kids, it's already 8:00. You girls should really be getting to school." Mrs. Read sighed.

"Oh, sorry." said D.W., as the two girls hurried off to school.

* * *

The two kids walked toward Lakewood Elementary. Even the school gave them memories about Arthur.

On their walk to school, it was relatively silent.

"D.W.?" Kate asked, "I've been thinking."

"About what?" replied D.W., although she didn't have to ask. She knew already.

"I wonder if Arthur could still be alive." said Kate.

"I doubt it, Kate." pondered D.W., "There were so many people who were better athletes in Arthur's class, and he would've been one of the few dead. However, there's still hope that he was the victor."

"Let's hope." said Kate, lost in thought.

They walked in silence when two of D.W.'s friends came, Bud Compson and Emily Bonin.

"Hi, guys." replied D.W. weakly.

"Hey, D.W." said Emily. She was one of the lucky few, because she didn't have a sibling who died in Battle Royale. Bud, on the other hand, lost his older sister, Ladonna.

"So what's going on, lately?" asked Bud.

"Nothing much." said D.W.

Just then, everybody looked up and saw a gigantic C-17 military plane. It was flying pretty low over Elwood City and there were bold, red letters on the side of the jet, **ALAMANIAN AIR FORCE. **The Air Force? What were the national air force doing over Elwood City?

Then, from the bottom of the plane, a small door opened and something fell out. What was it? No one knew. Then, suddenly. D.W. understood.

Nuke.

"RUN!" yelled D.W., as the four of them ran in the opposite direction, trying to get away from the positive threat. However, the nuke got closer and closer to the ground than ever before...

Then, it was all silent.


	4. Chapter 4: Hijacked

Chapter 4: Hijacked

"Target destroyed, sir." said the pilot on the C-17 on the radio.

"Good." said Pete Carleston, who was on the radio. "Land back at Crown City."

"Roger that." replied the pilot as he continued flying the three hour journey back to Crown City.

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

"What was that?" his co-pilot asked suddenly. The captain heard it too.

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

"Ah, it's probably just Rick back there sorting the cargo." laughed the captain.

BAM.

"O.K., now THAT sounded like a gunshot." said the co-pilot.

BAM.

"Ah! There's another one!" worried the co-pilot.

"I'm calling an emergency. " worried the captain, as he spoke through the radio.

"Mayday, Mayday. AAF C-17 Reporting."

"AAF C-17, sorry, repeat?" said the ground controller, unsure of what he heard.

"We heard a two gunshots on the plane. I think somebody's shot the two other crew members." said the Captain.

"Alright. Divert to the nearest airport as quickly as possible. Where's that, Browns?

"That sounds good." said the Captain. "We're diverting to Browns International."

"No, you aren't! You're diverting to Logan and that's final!" chuckled a man.

The two pilots looked back. There were two men in black masks behind them. They were both armed.

* * *

From the ground control, all communication was lost with the C-17. "AAF C-17. Do you copy?"

There was no answer.

* * *

"OK." said one of the masked men, as he pulled a handgun out of his pocket. "I want you to divert to Logan, and that's final."

"Alright-t-t." stuttered the Captain. "We're going to Logan International."

"NO! Not LOGAN INTERNATIONAL!" roared the other man. "We're going to this abandoned airstrip at these coordinates!"

He pulled out a map and showed the two pilots.

"Sir, I'm not sure if we can land..."

BAM! BAM!

The two pilots lay dead along the seats. The masked men pulled them out of their seats and jumped in. Three other masked figures jumped into the cockpit.

"So..." said one of them, who was a blonde haired women with an Australian accent. "Where are we going?"

"We're gonna pick up the leader. I know what we're doing." said a burly, masked man. "Oh, and give him a call while you're at it."

* * *

**GOVERNMENT HALL: CROWN CITY, ALAMANIA**

**December 5th, 2009 at 5:00 pm.**

"Sir!" "SIR!" an official shouted as he was rushing toward the Grand Father, Pete Carleston, who was about to leave the office for the day.

"What is it!" exclaimed Pete. "Is it worth yelling in my ear for? Is it worth giving me brain surgery? IS IT WORTH ANYTHING, YOU WORTHLESS SCUM!?"

The official, a bit shocked, continued. "The bombing was successful, but..."

"WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME STUFF I ALREADY KNOW!" roared Pete. "DO YOU THINK I'M LOOK MENTALLY RETARDED?!"

"No sir." said the official. "But there's been an issue. With the Alamanian Air Force."

"Oh." said Pete. He had often gotten enraged before, but he'd calm down. "Spit it out, then."

"After the bombing, the plane was heading back to Crown City, and was hijacked, killing all four crew members with a handgun." the official explained.

"We think the 'You Know Who' group did it."

"OK. Have a nice day, sir. And... Keep track of that plane." said Pete, calmly.

As the official left, Pete headed out the doors. As he walked back to this house, he thought,

"I'm REALLY going to die soon."


End file.
